


Caroling--Team Arrow Style

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Music, Drabble, Drunk Felicity, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Music, Holidays, Humor, Lullabies, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Singing, Teasing, arrow fic - Freeform, diggle singing, olicity - Freeform, olicity fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a funny olicity tumblr pic-- "Add caroling to the list of things we need to do in an elevator."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fun photo on tumblr: [HERE](http://whoseeswhatsyetunseen.tumblr.com/post/104331868889/rudolph-the-red-stop-it-nosed-reindeer) from [starling-city-texts/](http://starling-city-texts.tumblr.com/)

_"…Rudolph the red—"_

"Stop it."

…

_"Nosed reindeer, had a—"_

"Felicity."

_"Shiny."_

"I mean it, I’m not in the mood."

_"Nose—"_

"FELICITY."

_"…andifyoueversawit—"_

GROWLS.

_"—youwouldevensayit—"_

"PLEASE! Felicity!"

"Come on, Oliver…you know you want to…you would even say iiiiiiiiit…"

Sighing growl. “…glows.”

"Hehehehe! See?! You feel merrier already, don’t ya, Grumpy Arrow?!"


	2. Batman Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues to irritate Oliver by singing holiday songs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a fun photo on tumblr: [HERE](http://whoseeswhatsyetunseen.tumblr.com/post/104331868889/rudolph-the-red-stop-it-nosed-reindeer) from [starling-city-texts/](http://starling-city-texts.tumblr.com/)

Oliver was pacing. Roy was tossing an arrow up and catching it behind his back. Diggle was narrowing his eyes at the kid, when he wasn’t hovering over Felicity’s shoulder.

Felicity had finished her thing a minute before and was tapping her nails on the desk along side the keyboard.

"Should just be a couple minutes…" Tap tap drum. "The hard part I did back at the lair, so…" Tap tap drum drum. Tap tap drum.

"Hey, you see that one?! That was almost to the ceiling!" Roy exclaimed, looking around for some show of appreciation.

"You’re lucky it hasn’t gone in your eye yet," muttered Diggle.

"Let’s see YOU catch it, big man," teased Roy.

Oliver rolled his eyes, switched his bow to his other clenching hand, and continued pacing.

Tap tap drum. _“Jingle bells,”_ Felicity suddenly began to sing softly. _“Batman smells…”_

"Oh, great, yeah," Diggle groaned and stood back. "Because living the past three days with ‘London Bridge’ and ‘Twinkle Twinkle’ stuck running through my head has not been bad enough. Let’s add Christmas songs."

 _"Robin laid an egg,"_ Felicity grinned up at Diggle.

"Nice!" laughed Roy, twirling his arrow through his fingers.

 _"The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away! Hey!"_ Felicity giggle-sang.

"Fe-lic-ity," Oliver issued as a deep, groaning warning.

"Yeah, that’s not how it goes, Lis!" Roy frowned. "It’s _‘and the Joker joined ballet’!”_

"Not helping, kid," Diggle shook his head.

Felicity stood and spun away from the computer, aiming and landing in front of Oliver so quickly, he reached out to grab her before she could bounce off his chest and onto the floor.

He breathed out deeply and frowned down into her smirking face.

"Stop." Clenched teeth ground together. "We already talked about this that time on the elevator, Felicity."

_"Batman’s in the kitchen, Robin’s in the hall, Joker’s in the bathroom peeing on the wall—"_

"Duude!" Roy laughed.

"Shit," chuckled Diggle.

Oliver just gripped her waist and arm harder. But then the computer beeped and she spun away to finish her job at the computer.

"We got the files…just…setting the…trap…now…and we are good! Let’s go."

"Woohoo, finally," cheered Roy.

Diggle grunted and went through the door first.

They got to the elevator and Felicity used her tablet, and the just installed hack on the network, to call it to their floor.

And once they were enclosed and heading down, Felicity glanced at Oliver and smiled.

"NO." He glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

_"Penguin’s on the potty, his arms too short to wipe, Catwoman’s in the litter box, and the Riddler smokes a pipe."_

Roy snickered and then both he and Felicity belted out, _“Oooohhhhhhh! Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and—”_

 _"—the Joker got away!"_

 _

“—the Joker joined ballet!”

_

And they both fell against the side of the elevator, cracking up and wiping tears from their eyes.

Diggle pinched his brow, closed his eyes. “My infant daughter is better behaved, I swear. To. God.”

Which made Felicity snort and Roy pretend to be offended.

"Are we there yet?" Oliver grunted as he tapped his head repeatedly against the wall.


	3. Dangers of Reindeer & Nog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, whole idea inspired by the silly text meme from tumblr--look at previous chapters for the link ;)

Roy took a loud, slurpy sip and clanked his mug back down onto the metal table.

He narrowed his eyes a couple times, blinked big, and pulled back his arm.

"Ppppeeeeeww!" he shouted the sound effect of a laser gun, and a red arrow flew across the room and into the side of the hamper near the bathroom.

"ROY!" yelled Oliver from the mats were he was holding up striking pads for Sara to kill.

"Nnnnot me fault, b-b-bosshh!" slurred Roy as he gulped some more from his mug.

"Might as well let him, it's already got three arrows in it...that's the best grouping he's done in a long time," chuckled Diggle as he organized the medical supplies.

The door opened and slammed and high heels tip-tapped merrily down the stairs.

"LISLISLIS! Wwash this!" And Roy carefully aimed and let an arrow fly...right into the cubbies where they all kept spare clothes.

"Roy Harper!" Felicity scolded. "Are you playing with sharps things while DRUNK?!"

He hiccuped as a response.

She turned to the rest of the team. "Really? Guys? Was this the best idea?" She gestured to the idiot-grinning Roy. "Him, arrows, and booze?!"

"I'm staying out of it." Sara laughed and high kicked toward Oliver's face.

"We're all adults," Oliver grunted. Diggle snorted his disagreement, making Sara laugh again. "As long as he keeps aiming THAT-a-ways..."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "And, why isn't my playlist playing?" She pursed her lips. Roy giggled and attempted to imitate her face.

She marched to her computer and tapped a few keys and suddenly, _"Grandma got run over by a reindeer..."_ filled the basement.

"Oh hell yes! Lissy!" Roy dropped his bow and ran to hug her. "I yuuuuuuv this song, dude! -ette, dudette!"

She tried to frown but Roy's drunk grin was contagious and soon he was gripping her hands and twirling them around the basement, singing as only a drunk man can,

_"Grandma got run over by a reindeer. Walking home from our house Christmas eve. You can say there's no such thing as Santa, But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!"_

"We believe!" Sara shouted.

"Oh, not you, t--" and Sara smacked the pad into Oliver's face to hush him.

 _"She'd been drinking too much EGG NOG,"_ Roy continued, laughing. _"And we'd begged her not to go."_ He suddenly released Felicity's hands and if not for Diggle's quick reflexes, she would have been flung to the floor. _"But she forgot her medication,"_ Roy continued to sing as he found his mug and slurped. _"And she staggered out the door into the snow!"_

"Thanks," grumbled Felicity as Diggle steadied her. "What is he drinking?!"

"Egg nog!" And Sara was suddenly thrusting a full mug in Felicity's face.

 _"When they found her Christmas morning, At the scene of the attack_ \--it's sooooo good!-- _She had hoof prints on her forehead,"_ Roy tried gripping Sara's hands but she shoved his flushed face away not-too-gently. _"And incriminating Claus marks on her back!"_

"It's Lyla's fault," muttered Diggle. "Roy started drinking before I noticed...Lyla had told me it wasn't spiked..."

"Ca-llllear-ly liar liar pants on fire!" Roy tried to wag his finger in Diggle's face but the older man glared and made a move toward him, and Roy dodged, whaming into Felicity, who backed into Oliver, who growled but wrapped his arms around the startled blonde.

 _"Now we're all so proud of Grandpa,"_ Roy gave up trying to stand properly, and just leaned back onto his elbows on the floor. _"He's been taking this so well. See him in there watching football, Drinking beer and playing cards with cousin Mel!"_

"Cousin Mel!" shouted Sara as she gripped the kid by his shirt and easily hoisted him up.

"Maybe we should all get drunk," suggested Felicity, leaning into Oliver's chest and whispering up into his jaw. "Might be less painful?"

Roy hugged Sara, who patted him on the back before prying him off her. But she did join him as he sang, _"Now the goose is on the table, And the pudding made of fig."_

Roy was giggling as he sang, gripping the table for stability. Sara refilled Felicity's mug (which had spilled onto the floor and NOT her new blouse, thank god,) and glared until Felicity took a sip.

_"And the blue and silver candles, That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig...I've warned all my friends and neighbours: Better watch out for yourselves..."_

Oliver took Felicity's mug and helped himself to a large gulp, making everyone laugh when she pouted and went to grab for it back.

 _"They should never give a license,"_ sang Roy, Sara, and Diggle. Oliver was busy grinning down at Felicity as she tried to reach her mug he held up high.

_**"To a man who drives a sleigh and PLAYS WITH ELVES!!"** _

The three singers collapsed into various forms of laughter. And Felicity used the distraction to grab Oliver's face, press her lips against his, and then retrieve her mug from his lowering arm as he looked at her in shock.

"Mine," she frowned and finished the half-full mug. Oliver smiled, a slowly widening smile, as he watched the alcohol begin to kick in, making her already pink face pinker.

Diggle and Sara retreated to relax and drink on the mats, leaving a passed out Roy half slumped across a table.

Felicity and Oliver stood front to front, staring at each other, and then the next song (from Felicity's favorite holiday film 'Love Actually',) began...and Oliver silently began to mouth the words as he gazed deeply, intensely into her eyes...

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need,"_ he smiled down at her, that damn sweet and tender only for Felicity smile, his eyes flashing, a little shy, but very serious.

 _"I don't care about presents, Underneath the Christmas tree,"_ his voice sang gently, a super soft rumble in his chest and hers, and his arms pulled her even closer into his body as she gasped.

 _"I just want you for my own,"_ his head dropped a little lower and her heart rate got a little faster, _"More than you could ever know,"_ his forehead pressed against hers and they both close their eyes for a heartbeat. _"Make my wish come true..."_

Their lips whispered against each others' as they both breathed out, _"Baby, All I want for Christmas...Is you..."_

The song continued but Oliver and Felicity were frozen in their own little world, not kissing but not moving apart...

Until Roy started clapping and whooping a few feet away. "Awww, that was so ADORABLE!" And then he paled, turned, and stumbled toward the bathroom.

The spell broken, Oliver sighed in frustration as Felicity pecked his cheek and moved out of his arms.

Sara and Diggle looked at each other, and Sara whispered, "should we be worried for Roy's safety?"

"Naw," Diggle shook his head as Oliver glared toward the sound of retching and said, "YES."

"Now, now," Felicity handed a full mug to grrr-faced Oliver. "Drink up and be merry." And then she tapped a few keys and mumbled, "and I'll just edit my playlist a bit..."

Diggle and Sara rolled their eyes at their two friends.


	4. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retrieving a drunk Felicity, Oliver takes her to the lair and finds some surprising help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always use every version or verse of a song, sorry!  
> And I know Diggle isn't really a stay at home dad (being the mature, sensible one of the team is a full time job, afterall), just go with it for this little drabble. Lol. Also, a little birdy is still around in these holiday fics of mine.

Oliver slammed the door of Felicity's car and she yelled at him across the low roof upon which she was clinging.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my car, mister!"

"Get. Inside. Now." He was tired and annoyed and now all hot and bothered thanks to handsy Felicity during the car ride. She shook her head. "Go," he growled, pointing toward the lair. Felicity laughed. He frowned.

"You know how FUNNY it is when you actually growl?!" She giggled and walked around the car on unsteady legs. "Whoa, there are a lot of potholes here...whoops!"

She began to tip over but Oliver was at her side by then and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine!" She tried to shrug him off. "Stupid strong Arrow."

He smiled for a half second. Then she managed to elbow him and step away and he was back to being pissed off.

The drunk blonde raised her arms triumphantly. "Got away! Got away! Got--" and she fell backwards into the side of a dumpster near the lair door. "Owww."

Oliver sighed in exasperation and reached for her but she dodged and laughed as she attacked the key pad with her fumbling fingers.

"Got away! Can't catch me, can't c--EEEEP!"

Oliver swung her up and over, his arm holding her thighs to his chest and her stomach on his shoulder. He punched in the code, ripped the heavy door open like it was nothing, and stomped inside.

"Weeee!" Felicity giggled. "Your butt is so nice, Mr. Queen Oliver Arrow!"

"Just, just be quiet. Please," he pleaded through his clenched teeth. 

He focused on the steps. And not on how angry he was for being drunk dialed by Felicity while meeting with Walter for a late evening dinner. It was the first time since Thea had returned that he had been able to sit down with his former stepfather. Not only did he miss Walter, he actually had some serious topics to go over with the intelligent man.

And fortunately for Felicity, Walter insisted Oliver leave, that they could reschedule dinner.

Oliver grunted and resettled the squirming woman. Felicity's hands rubbed his back and inched lower. "Yeah, that's a great butt." He held a breath or two.

"So perky and tight...has anyone ever bit it?" He groaned and she reached down and pinched his ass flesh through his suit pants. "I bet Sara did...hehehe!"

"Felicity! For the love of all that is holy! Shut the fuck up!"

It was bad enough that her inebriated call was forever seared into his memory--

("Oliver, my date stood me up. Oliver I'm so lonely. Oliver, I need you. NEED you. Need YOU. Oh, Oliver mmmm, I miss us, not US us, that never really took off, bombs suck. I suck too, hehe, so why did this guy bail on me if he knew I would suck? Hey! Bombs blow, too! Blow up. So bombs are like my mouth--suck and blow and hot and dangerous...DANGER-OUSSSS! Oh, crap, my little glass is empty...BARKEEP! Someone drank my shot for me! Can I get more? Oh, Oliver! Have you ever had flavored vodka?! Ya-um-me!")

He had managed to convince her to hand her phone to the "barkeep", told the guy to start seving her soda and cranberry only, and that he would be there shortly to settle the bill and remove the drunk.

Oliver sighed. Felicity kicked her feet a couple times. "You are strong, mister!" And she wiggled her hands into his back pockets. Oliver tried to stay stern, but a quick smile flashed across his face despite his best efforts.

He stepped off the stairs, onto the floor of the basement and tipped her off his shoulder.

"Ohhhh, bye bye bottom!"

"Do I even want--" said a voice from near Felicity's desk.

"NO," Oliver interrupted Diggle before the man could finish his sentence. "Sit. Now." And he pushed, (actually it was more like he simply released his hold,) Felicity onto the cold floor.

"Nooo, too icy here," she pouted and tried to pull herself up using his pants.

"You WILL stay there, less distance for you to fall when you pass out." He ripped himself away and over to the drugs cabinet.

"Hate to say good bye, LOVE to watch you go!" And she collapsed into laughter.

"You gonna sedate her?!" Diggle asked as he stepped next to Oliver and glanced at the vial.

"I am seriously considering it," he said and filled a syringe. "Her date stood her up, apparently." He slipped it into his pocket and then looked at Diggle. "What-why are you here?"

Diggle sighed and rubbed his face. "Lyla is on mission, and Princess here," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and Oliver finally noticed the baby carrier next to the monitors, "refuses to sleep anywhere else."

Oliver grunted. "Damn women." And baby Sara began to cry.

Diggle chuckled. "Tell me about it." The big man grabbed a blanket and spread it over the mumbling blonde before turning to his daughter. "I was just about to dim the lights and, uh, sing."

Oliver lifted his eyebrows. "Sing?"

"Hey, man, it works, it's amazing," Diggle waved a finger at Oliver. "And if I hold her, it works even faster."

Oliver smiled. It was kinda a kick watching this former soldier and bodyguard, and still badass, get all tender with a baby.

"So, tell me," he teased his friend, "what's it like being the stay at home parent?"

Diggle chuckled. "Effing great--Mama comes home either eager to take over and I get a break, or so horny I'm afraid we're making baby number 2 already."

Oliver choked on his laugh.

"Hey," groaned Felicity from the floor. "You two hens are SO loud! Cripes." She pushed herself up and covered her ears. "Ohhh my head...and why am I on the floor? It's cold!"

The men watched her stagger to her feet, tripping on her blanket. "Ew, Arrowcave blankie...I need to wash this."

"Why didn't you just take her to her place?"

Oliver clenched his jaw. "This was closer. I couldn't be in that car any longer with...her...like...yeah."

Diggle laughed. Then they watched Felicity look around before trying to walk again. She made it to the desk and finally saw the baby. "Ahhhhlittlebabysaraohhhsotiny HI BABY!"

And the infant cranked out an angry wail.

"Shhh, Felicity," Diggle whispered, patting her on the back when she began to make baby talk noises at the infant. "Bed time, not play time."

Oliver grinned as he watched her face form a scowl and then pout. "But, Jaaaw-on! I'm not tir--YAWN--tired."

Diggle walked away and flick off most of the lights. As he passed back by Oliver, he whispered, "maybe you'll need to hold YOUR girl in your arms, too," and Oliver narrowed his eyes as Diggle winked.

But it only took a few minutes of Felicity annoying Diggle and the baby before Oliver sighed and pulled her gently away.

"But she's so cute squeezing her little eyes closed..."

Oliver slid to the floor, leaning back against a cabinet. He pulled over the Ew blankie and then tugged Felicity down.

She made protesting noises and a few half-hearted attempts to escape, but once he had her sitting on his thighs, her cheek resting on his chest, she took a deep breath and stopped moving.

"Hmmm," she whispered. "So much better than the floor."

He wrapped the blanket around them and rested his head on top of hers and breathed in deeply. 'Fuck, she smells so good,' he thought.

He tightened his arms, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair after pulling it loose from its ponytail.

And then he heard something amazing. And sweet. And surprising. And damn it, made him almost cry.

 _"It came upon the midnight clear,"_ Diggle sang quiet, low rumbles, his own cheek laying on his tiny daughter's head as she snuggled on his chest. _"That glorious song of old, from angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold..."_

Oliver felt Felicity settle more onto him and he tried to ignore how right it felt; not sexual, just pure rightness. Over at Felcity's chair, Diggle repositioned his arms and lightly padded Sara's tiny back.

_"Peace on the earth, good will to men, from heaven's all-gracious King. The world in solemn stillness lay, to hear the angels sing."_

Oliver closed his own eyes. He let himself relax. He soaked in the warmth of Felicity and inhaled her unique and subtle scent. He let childhood memories of Christmas carols creep up and silently he began to sing along.

 _"And ye, beneath life's crushing load, whose forms are bending low, who toil along the climbing way with painful steps and slow,"_ Diggle paused to kiss and fuss over the tiny bundle. _"Look now, for glad and golden hours come swiftly on the wing. O rest beside the weary road, and hear the angels sing..."_

Oliver continued the song by humming almost silently as Diggle sighed contently.

A few peaceful minutes crept by. Oliver looked down and smiled at Felicity's slack mouth and closed eyes.

He looked up and saw Diggle watching them; and they both sort of grinned with just their eyes.

"You have a favorite you want to sing?" Diggle asked. Oliver was startled. Did he? He knew tunes and some words, but an actual song he could sing?

"Uh, I don't really know it, but I always liked O Little Town of Bethlehem..."

Diggle nodded and cleared his throat before his low and mellow voice began the new song.

 _"O little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie; above thy deep and dreamless sleep the silent stars go by."_ Oliver smiled widely at this new side to his friend. And it reminded him of his own dad singing this during the holidays...

 _"Yet in thy dark streets shineth, the everlasting light; the hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight."_ Oliver sang a few words here and there, but left it mostly to Diggle. He made a mental note to ask the man, sometime, how he knew all the words...

 _"For Christ is born of Mary, and gathered all above, while mortals sleep, the angels keep their watch of wondering love."_ Diggle nuzzled his baby's hair. _"O morning stars together, proclaim the holy birth, and praises sing to God the king, and peace to all on earth."_

"That's so pretty," whispered Felicity into Oliver's throat. "What, who is this?"

Oliver chuckled. "It's not a playlist, Felicity, it's Digg."

She lifted her head.

 _"O holy Child of Bethlehem, descend to us, we pray; cast out our sin, and enter in, be born in us today."_ Diggle smiled and winked at her.

She did a cute snort giggle and buried her face against Oliver again.

_"We hear the Christmas angels the great glad tidings tell; o come to us, abide with us, our Lord Emmanuel."_

Longer silence. Just the sounds of the building. Just the slight creak of the chair as Diggle swayed his daughter slowly side to side.

"Dis is nice, 'ver," mumbled Felicity. She managed to lift her palm and rest it on his cheek for a moment. "Thanks...for rescuing." And then she released a contented sigh and began to sleep.

"I think you're right, John," Oliver whispered. "You got the best job in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Is it me, or are these getting longer?! Hmmm...)
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! :D


	5. Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Arrow version of "Here We Come A-Wassailing!"  
> Felicity handles some disappointing news and it's quite impressive...hehehe.

Diggle intercepted Oliver and Roy as they parked their bikes near the club.

"What?" Oliver asked immediately as Diggle sighed.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked as Diggle looked at them sideways.

"JOHN." Oliver stepped up to the big man.

"Is it Felicity?!" Roy blurted out.

"Nothing...bad...exactly," Diggle said tightly.

They all headed toward the lair.

"Felicity got a phone call, from her mom."

"Ohhh," nodded Roy. Oliver frowned.

"Yeah, remember when Mama Smoak promised some quality holiday time this year?" Diggle sighed and held the door closed as he continued. "Guess a free cruise is worth more than her daughter."

"Shit," mumbled Roy as Oliver clenched his jaw and Diggle entered the code, swung open the door. "How's Felicity?"

"Let's just say, whatever Tequila was still in the former club has been liberated."

Now on the stairs, the guys could hear humming and mumbles.

And once they stepped onto the basement floor, Felicity saw them and began to sing VERY loudly:

_"Here we come a arrowing among the streets so mean, Here we come a whoop-assing too quick to be seen!_

_Leathers green, leathers red, Hoods and masks the bad guys dread; And may sexy and brooding heroes bri-ing us a ha-appy new year, May those hooded hotties bring us all good cheer!"_

Roy started laughing. Diggle shrugged and leaned against a table. Oliver raised his eyebrows, set down his bow, and walked cautiously toward Felicity. She was spinning in her chair and waving a bottle half filled with golden liquid.

"Heeeeey! My boys! Listen listen listen!" She took a swallow and tried getting to her feet. Instead, Oliver had to quickly wrap an arm around her waist. "Opps, thanks, listen listen!"

She stood straight (one hand still gripping the bottle, the other gripping Oliver's arm,) and cleared her throat.

 _"We are the daily citizens who used to fear and wail, But now with these skilled badasses, criminals fill the jails,_

_Leathers green, leathers red, Hoods and masks the bad guys dread, And may sexy and brooding heroes bri-ing us a ha-appy new year, May those hooded hotties bring us all good cheer!"_

"Who, w-when did you come up with that?!" grinned Roy, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig.

Felicity giggled. "I'm a geni-ginnie-jen-ee-us!" She poked Roy in his leather covered chest. "I made it up just now!"

Oliver and Diggle exchanged rolled eyes, small smiles, and sighs of exasperation as Oliver walked away to change.

 _"God bless the masked souls of this town, likewise the coppers, too;"_ Felicity continued, loudly, into Roy's face. _"And all the good, kind people who make Starling City cool!"_

Roy nodded, smiling, and managed to sing a few words with her as she finished the song:

_"Leathers green, leathers red, Hoods and masks the bad guys dread, And may sexy and brooding heroes bri-ing us a ha-appy new year, May those hooded hotties bring us all good cheer. Hooded hotties bring us all good cheer!"_

"You like it?" she asked Oliver when he returned from removing his leather suit. 

He gave her his "Felicity smile", and nodded. "It's perfect."

He whispered it into her ear and he felt her shiver. She turned to look at him and their mouths were almost touching.

"Perfect?" she breathed.

Oliver swallowed and nodded. But then he remembered Roy and Diggle nearby, watching, and Felicity's breath smelled like a margarita. So he rubbed her shoulders and pushed her gently back into her chair.

"Ah, shucks, thanks, Oliver," she smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Ready for Digg to take you home?"

Her pouty face made them all chuckle. A few minutes later, Oliver was smiling again as Felicity's drunk and happy voice faded up the stairs:

_"Leathers green, leathers red, Hoods and masks the bad guys dread, And may sexy Oliver and Roy and Digg bri-ing us a ha-appy new year, May those hooded--and Digg--hotties bring us all good cheer. Hooded hotties bring us all good cheer!"_


	6. Rockin Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity doin some late night babysitting for Digg.

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, at the Christmas party hop!" came a sweet, feminine voice.

Diggle and Oliver looked at each other, frozen at Digg's front door. The door finished its swing with a soft thud against the wall.

"Mistletoe hung where you can see, Ev'ry couple tries to stop."

They watched a hair down, pjs on, be-slippered Felicity dance into the Diggle-Michaels living room. And a swaddled, and grinning, baby Sara in her arms.

"You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear, voices singing 'Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly'!!"

Felicity did a spin, Sara's head in her palms and Sara's wrapped feet kicking at her chest.

"Is that, uh, I mean," Oliver whispered, nodding toward the still oblivious woman. "Is it safe to hold a baby like that?"

Diggle chuckled. "Yeah," he whispered back, "they're good, man."

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Have a happy holiday!" Felicity spun the other way and finally looked up at the open door. "OOHHH! Uh-ha-hi, guys!"

She grinned but continued her little dance. The men grinned back and finished entering the apartment.

"Everyone's dancing merrily, In a new old fashioned way." She turned Sara so the infant could look at her dad for a moment but she didn't offer to hand her over.

Oliver leaned against the now closed door, crossing his arms--it was safer than letting his hands remain free, because he was sure they would try to hold and dance with the merry Felicity.

Diggle sat on his sofa, leaned back, and rested his arms across the back. He glanced at Oliver and mentally shook his head at the puppy love, hopeless martyr face that was his friend these days.

"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Let the Christmas Spirit ring," Felicity continued. Sara cooed and reached one unswaddled hand up, clearly aiming for the shiny glasses. "No no no, silly girl--Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling! My glasses, no no!"

Diggle laughed loudly and they all grinned when the little face turned, trying to find her daddy again.

"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing, 'Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly'!"

Felicity cuddled Sara against her chest and nuzzled the soft baby hair with her cheek.

She closed her eyes and just started swaying in place as she lowered her voice to a soft, sweet, murmur:

"Rocking around... the Christmas Tree... Have a... happy... holiday."

Sara released a little protest, pushing against Felicity's neck. Felicity pulled back and smiled gently at the baby. "Everyone's dancing..." and she did a slow twirl, "...merrily, In a new... old... fashioned... way."

Sara gave her approval with a gurgled squeal of glee.

"Yeah, you like that?" Felicity kissed the baby's slightly squirmy little face. "You like singing and dancing with your auntie Felicity, don't you, sweetie pie?"

Diggle looked over at Oliver one more time, (yup, pitiful, stupid eyes drinking in Felicity, sigh), before standing to take back his daughter.

"She loves it, Felicity," he said. Felicity smiled and easily transferred the small infant into her daddy's ginormous arms.

Felicity smoothed the swaddle, fussing and chattering as Diggle did the same and Sara again reached for the glasses.

"As you can see," Felicity gave the baby a stern look. "We are fighting bedtime. But she does seem to settle down a bit when I sing."

"So why the dancing through my home, then, huh?" Diggle gave his own stern face, that fooled no one, and sat back down on the sofa.

Felicity shrugged. "What can I say." She dropped down into the big arm chair and sighed theatrically. "She made an absolutely infallible argument for staying up and rockin out."

Oliver chuckled and rolled his eyes as he joined his friend on the sofa. Sara moved her head slightly on Diggle's shoulder to look at the new person.

And then she screeched so loudly, they all covered their ears until it turned into a flirty baby giggle directed at Oliver.

"Oh, no you don't, missy." Diggle shifted her to his other shoulder and frowned at the confused former playboy. "No flirting with Queen--he's a bad boy, and you're gonna date only good boys."

Oliver laughed but Felicity shook a finger at the new dad. "Hey, now, John! Oliver's a good boy now, you know that!"

Diggle snorted his laugh. Oliver coughed. Sara squealed again.

"And on that note," Oliver chuckled and stood. "I'll leave you to the bedtime routine, old man."

"Oh, right," Felicity added, standing and quickly slipping off her slippers and on her sneakers. "Hey, Oliver? Think I can get a ride on-FROM!-from, (crap), a ride FROM a reformed bad boy?"

He smirked. Diggle laughed. And Sara began to fuss.

Oliver faced Felicity and raised his eyebrows. She sighed. "You know what I meant, sheesh."

"Sure, Felicity," he winked. "This reformed bad boy loves giving a good ride."

"Shit, Oliver," grumbled Diggle. "Just, get out of here you two. 'Night!"

"Rockin around the--" Felicity started as they stepped out of the apartment.

"No. I mean it, Felicity. That damn grandma got run over by a reindeer song was stuck in my head for a week! No singing."

She glared at his attempt to look serious. And then she started to hum the tune and Oliver just gave a defeated chuckle.


End file.
